


How Lovely

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: HP Femslash Ficlets and Drabbles [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, HP: EWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Prompt: "Keep sweet-talking and this could go a whole new direction."





	How Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Anon.

“Keep sweet-talking, and this could go a whole new direction.”

Luna smiled brightly. “You say that as if I wouldn’t happily walk in any direction with you.”

Ginny’s stomach did the flippy thing that so often accompanied Luna talking to her lately. Of course Luna would completely miss her meaning. And of course, her response would make Ginny’s stomach flutter, and her heart ache.

“Oh, Luna,” she said, sighing and playing with her hair. Luna caught her hand and drew patterns on her palm with her fingertips, before looking up at her with a warm, gentle expression.

“Can this new direction be a kiss though?” she asked. “You do have such lovely lips, I have been wanting to for quite some time.”

Ginny’s breath caught in her throat, and she felt her face heat up. Luna only looked more delighted, and touched her cheeks. “I’ve made you blush, how lovely.”


End file.
